Dark Attacks
by Damon Rhodes
Summary: AU Fifth Year A new student comes to Hogwarts from a very strange place to guard someone we all know... ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

            Five carriages flew through the air towards a large castle in the middle of the night. The all flew in a formation, with a heavily armored one in the center. The castle ahead looked devoid of life, its lights long gone out.

            Five Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement carriages landed in the grounds outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three figures stood on the grounds, waiting for the carriages to arrive. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape were positioned for the arrival of the oddest transfer student Hogwarts had ever received.

            It was mid August and the grounds were looking lovely, yet also a bit daunting at midnight. The arrival of the DMLE Azkaban carriage kicked the cobwebs of sleep from the three teachers readying for the 15 year old prisoner transfer. A surly looking man came out from the lead carriage and walked up to Dumbledore and handed him a piece of paper.

            "This is for you to sign Headmaster," he said, pointing to the "X" on the paper. "I wouldn't wish him," he pointed to the armored carriage, "on anyone."

            "I believe we can handle him quite well," Dumbledore said with his familiar twinkle in his eye. He signed the paper with a quill from his pocket and gave the paper back to the man.

            "Your funeral," the man mumbled as he returned to the carriages.

            "Why are we doing this again Albus?" Snape asked in a humorous way. "It seems that we are biting off more than we can chew with this one."

            "I assure you Severus, he will be fine for school and we must keep him safe at Hogwarts. Azkaban will be broken soon, the Dementors won't be under Ministry control for much longer," Dumbledore countered, in a finalizing way.

            "Just a question Albus, who is 'he'?" McGonagall questioned. "Does he even have a name?"

            "None that I am aware of. He has no transfer papers nor a criminal record," he answered.

            "Then why was he in Azkaban of all places?" she asked exasperated.

            "That is a question we must ask him."

            "Headmaster! We will transfer the prisoner over to you now!" the surly man yelled from his carriage. Dumbledore nodded and the armored carriage opened up. A hooded figure walked down the ramp and four guards attached metal rods to his collar. The prisoner had metal binders covering his hands and wrists, locking them together. His ankles had chains on them, keeping him to a slow crawl. The guards walked him up to the Headmaster and paused.

            "Sir? Where do you want him?" one of the guards asked.

            "Here will be fine thank you very much," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

            "H-here? Are you s-sure? He's highly d-dangerous," the guard stammered.

            "The Headmaster said here so leave him here. Are you ignorant or just plain stu-" Snape snapped.

            "That will be enough Severus," Dumbledore interjected. "Remove the binders and the collar."

            The guards did as they were told, but left the hood on as they ran to their carriages and took off.

            "Abrupt aren't they?" Snape asked, sneering.

            "May I remove this hood, or am I to evil to see my new guards?" a cold voice came from the hood. Dumbledore proceeded to remove the hood to see smirking dark red haired youth underneath. The boy had a puckering scar from his left temple to the center of his chin. "Ah, so this is who it is, an old man, a grease ball and a hag. This will be an easy escape for once."

            "Silence!" Snape roared at the boy.

            Surprisingly, Dumbledore was smiling at the boy. "What is your name son?"

            "First of all, I am not your son, and second of all why should I tell you?" he said, the smirk still on his face.

            "I am Albus Dumbledore, the person on the left is Minerva McGonagall, and on my right is Severus Snape."

            "Well then, now where precisely am I?"

            "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which we are all employed as professors. Now would you answer my question please?"

            "Hmm, I guess so. My name is Gien Sentow, so pleased to meet you," he said with a sweeping bow.

            "Well Mr. Sentow, I have brought you here to tell you of a proposition I have for you." Dumbledore said, not losing his twinkle and his smile.

            "Oh really? What would that be?" Sentow said while looking at everything around him, not meeting Dumbledore's piercing blue gaze.

            "I wish to enroll you at Hogwarts where you will learn all about magic. You of course can refuse and will be returned to Azkaban, being that you are still a prisoner. If you do enroll here, you will stay on the grounds at all costs, but after graduation, you are free to do whatever you want."

            "Quite an odd place you have here Dumbledore. This is my first time out of Azkaban in my life. Quite an odd place. Is it always this dark? Is that the sun? Or the moon?" he said pointing to the moon with a curious look on his face.

            "Well are you or are you not?" Snape spat.

            "Quite snapping aren't you Snape?" Sentow asked, cocking his head towards Snape, smirking again.

            "There is one more condition." Dumbledore said, averting a verbal fight. "There is a student I want you to guard. He is as of now, not in danger, but I am worrying about the strength of the wards at his home."

            "Ah, I figured there'd be something else in this. Who is it?" Sentow said, turning his eyes to Dumbledore and frowning.

            "I need you to guard Harry Potter. You must retrieve him and take him to here. Do you understand? The location is on this paper if you choose to apply at Hogwarts." Dumbledore took a piece of parchment from his paper and held it out to Sentow.

            "I'll do it. A foolproof escape plan, I like it," he took the paper from Dumbledore's wizened hand and looked it over once. "I know this place. It was on a map." He shut his eyes in concentration. "Oh here it is. I'm off!" His eyes snapped open and he smirked again.

            "How can you get there? You can't apparate!" McGonagall said haughtily.

            "You're right. But luckily, I'm smarter than the average teacher," he said, this time smirking at McGonagall as she sputtered. "I'm not in school yet!" Sentow disappeared in a bright flash of light and a sound like a cannon firing.

            "Why are we doing this again Albus?" Snape asked wearily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            With a flare of light and a noise of a mortar, Gien Sentow crashed into a bush outside 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. Gien let out a swear word as he brushed his filthy Azkaban robes off.

            "Right, avoid the shrubbery, I have to remember that next time." Gien said as he surveyed his surroundings. No one seemed to notice the disturbance he created, which he thought to be very odd. "Well, you haven't met a Muggle before, so you don't know what to expect," he muttered to himself.

            Gien looked around and spotted the number on the nearest home. He read that smuggled map correctly; he was at 4 Privet Drive. In Azkaban, Gien's hobby was taking maps from sympathetic guards and memorizing them to the house level. He had gone over this area a few years ago.

            The home was an annoyingly perfect home, with no sense of personality to it, or at least that was what he thought. Gien admitted that he had no expertise in about anything outside of prison, so he continued to move towards the house.

The door was open, the light of the hallway shining down the pathway. Gien thought this was a bit odd, but continued into the home and saw something he did not expect.

A very large man was sprawled out on the floor, his shotgun still in hand, very much dead. A horse-faced woman was lying on the stairs, equally dead. Gien seized the shotgun from the large man's hand and made his way upstairs. On his way through the hallway, a small killer whale laid in a hallway, as dead as the other two.

Gien froze as he head voices from the end of the hallway and light coming from the farthest door. He moved in closer and readied the shotgun. 

"So this is it, the great Harry Potter, destroyed of the Dark Lord, cowering before his followers," a sneering voice said. "What are you going to do boy? It's three against one, you have no chance."

Gien moved to the doorway and assessed the attackers. Three black-robed people were surrounding a fourth figure, presumably Potter, and were kicking him every few seconds. Only one figure had his wand out, Gien presumed that he was the one who was talking before.

"You can't even stand up boy! The Master said that we could have fun with you; only we're not allowed to kill you. Oh we'll have the most fun in the world," the voice said again, with a swift kick to Potter's stomach.

"Oh yes we will," Gien said as he let off one shot, blowing the speaker's wand wrist off. He writhed in pain on the floor while the two other ones, who were very much larger, moved in on Gien, wands in their hands. "I'm so terrified, me here, without a wand, what to do?" he smirked once then went into action.

Quickly he flipped the shotgun up, clubbing the front one in the chin with the butt of the gun. When the front one rolled his head back with the hit, Gien threw one kick at his knee from the side, snapping it in an odd direction. The man gave a grumbling scream then fell to the floor clutching his mangled knee.

"Avada Ke-" the other large man said, but he never got it out as Gien leveled the shotgun off for another shot, blowing the man's head apart. The smirk reappeared on Gien's face as he tossed the shotgun off to the side.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter," he said as Harry nodded, a little terrified and awed and the spectacle he just witnessed. "Bumblebore sent me to get you. Come on."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? What's going on?" Harry rattled on without taking a breath. He was beaten and bruised, with fresh bruises appearing over old yellow ones.

Gien sighed. "My name is Gien Sentow, Pumblepore told me to guard you and I'd be free, and you are being rescued. Collect your things, we're leaving"

"It's all gone."

"What do you mean?" Gien asked perplexedly. "What's all gone?"

"My things, they're all destroyed. My broom, my books, and even my photo album were destroyed by the Dursleys and the Death Eaters destroyed my wand." Harry said, looking on the verge of tears. "They killed my owl."

"Potter, we have to leave now, there might be reinforcements coming. Put your hand on my shoulder and we can leave." Gien said, ignoring Harry's shocked look at his indifference and his life being destroyed. "Now!"

Harry did as he was told and TransApparated to Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were still out there, the latter two with astonished looks on their faces.

"I told you I'd do it and I did it, now what do I do? Do I have to be his personal bodyguard?" Gien said, with his smirk returning.

"You get straight down to business don't you Sentow?" Snape asked amused.

"Why waste time chatting?" Gien retorted sagely.

"Something like that, but more you need to watch out for the Death Eater children at the school when it starts and stop anyone from attacking him." Dumbledore interrupted.

"You let their children come to the school? You're crazier than I thought." Gien laughed.

"He let an Azkaban prisoner guard The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't he?" Snape snapped.

"You're an Azkaban prisoner? No wonder you could take out those three Death Eaters." Harry asked curiously.

"You took out three Death Eaters unarmed?" Dumbledore queried.

"No, I had a shotgun. I am trained in all forms of attack, magical or Muggle." Gien answered with a bit of conceit. "They are at Harry's home, one is bleeding heavily, one has a broken knee and jaw, and the other is dead from a shotgun wound to the head. There are three dead Muggles there, I think the Death Eaters killed them."

"You did quite the number on them didn't you?" Dumbledore evaluated. "Severus, go and take the two into custody and clear out the bodies." Snape nodded once and walked off.

"Mr. Sentow, I have a question." McGonagall asked hurriedly. "How do you apparate through the barriers around the school?"

"I don't really, I push the barriers around me, creating an area without magic, then I apparate to wherever I want to go. It's called TransApparating."

"Minerva, I believe we can asked questions later, now we must get Harry to Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore said finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dropping Harry off into the Medical Wing, without a contradictory word from him, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Gien made their way to the Headmaster's office. The three went past the gargoyle (Canary Creams), up the stairs and took chairs around Dumbledore's desk.

            "Mr. Sentow, I do have to ask if you are able to protect Harry adequately for the remainder of his years at Hogwarts," Dumbledore queried when they were seated.

            "Three Death Eaters neutralized and you ask me this? Prisoners jabbered about you being all knowing. I guess they _were_ insane," Gien smirked again.

            "You will treat Headmaster Dumbledore with the utmost respect, do you understand, Mr. Sentow?" McGonagall snapped.

            "Yes ma'am!" he saluted. "By the way, are you related to Snape at all?"

            "Mr. Sentow, I take that as a yes?" Dumbledore interposed. Gien nodded once. "Very good, I am curious, though," he leaned in exceedingly somewhat, "on how you learned to fight. Taking on three Death Eaters with a Muggle weapon is no easy feat."

            "I do need to clear two things before I start. First, the prison itself did not teach me to fight. It only focused me. Twenty-four hours of perpetual twilight with nothing to can really give a man a reason to do things he wouldn't have normally done. Second, get rid of the idea that Azkaban is filled with Dementors on all levels. There are only certain areas with them. For six years of my life I did not see a Dementor," Gien's smirk was gone, now his face showed a twinge of sadness.

            "How many levels have Dementors?" Dumbledore asked.

            "Three, with differentiating concentrations according to danger to the public and danger to the Ministry."

            "Danger to the Ministry?"

            "Political prisoners. Some who are so powerful of fighters that the Ministry have kept them in there for longer than any human should."

            "And from those you have learned your techniques?"

            "Yes, but there were some in the upper levels who I learned the basics from."

            There was an odd pause for a moment.

            "How long have you been in Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked, choosing his words carefully.

            Gien's red-brown eyes hardened. "My whole life. The first and only person born and raised at that Hell on Earth."

            "What are the reasons from your confinement?"

            "I was really hoping you'd tell me. Some prisoners did tell me that it was my mother with some hefty crimes on her. Maybe I was in there because on her."

            "Who was your mother?"

            "Taen Sentow," Gien said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I can't believe that she would have committed a crime in her life."

            "Albus!" a voice called from the office's doorway.

            "Yes? Severus? Can I help you? Dumbledore answered with his customary twinkle.

            "It was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who attacked Potter.  Malfoy has lost his wand hand, Crabbe's jaw is snapped and his knee is shattered. Goyle lost his empty head, which I can say is not a loss to society," he listed. "Malfoy was scrambling out in the hallway when I was there, he thought I was rescuing his from the Aurors and taking him to the Voldemort. Malfoy and Crabbe both know I'm the spy know."

            "I would have thought he'd send some lower Death Eaters after Harry. He's sending his inner circle. The plans are moving faster that I had expected. Harry is in grave danger," Dumbledore said, thinking.

            "What 'plans' of Voldemort's?" Gien asked.

            "I studied the ritual Voldemort used to resurrect himself. His power will not have returned completely until he 'bathes in the blood of thyne slain enemy'," he answered.

            "Ah, Harry," Gien said simply.

            "Severus, I'm sad and glad to say your days as a spy have ended. Malfoy or Crabbe will reveal your profession as soon as Voldemort controls Azkaban," Dumbledore said, making a faint smile appear on Severus's face.

            "You make it sound like it his control is certain," Gien snarled.

            "Mr. Sentow, you are treading into information that does not pertain to you," McGonagall said quietly.

            "Yes it does pertain to me! I have friends in Azkaban. Voldemort will kill them if we do nothing!" he roared, standing.

            "Sit down Mr. Sentow, or I will be forced to send you there to join in their fate," Dumbledore threatened. " I know you are thinking you could 'take them on', but I assure you, you _will_ lose to Voldemort's army of Death Eater conscripts and Dementors."

            "Dumbledore!" a different voice erupted from the stairwell. "Harry's gone! The Dursleys are dead!" the voice cried, not letting Dumbledore speak. "Blood is all over his room! I don't know what happened!"

            A withered old woman hobbled up thee stairs and through the doorway. As she did, her appearance changed completely.  She was a woman with long auburn hair and vibrant violet eyes.  She was a tall, very beautiful woman, wearing an old woman's clothing and looking very frantic. All in all a rater amusing sight, at least to Gien.

            "Why Arabella, what a surprise to see you," Dumbledore said, between her frantic outcries.

            "Harry's gone, he's-" she screamed at Dumbledore, only to get cut off.

             "Fine, I assure you, thanks to this boy here," he pointed to Gien. "Death Eaters. Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle."

            "You sent the Order, without my knowledge, to take care of them?" she said, ignoring Gien's role.

            "No," he said patiently, "I sent in Gien here."

            "A boy versus those three? This has to be a joke," she said, laughing.

            "One is broken in two places, one is missing his right hand, and the other is missing his head, is that the joke you mean?" Gien smirked.

            "But…how?" she looked utterly bewildered.

            "Another time Arabella, I suggest you see Harry now, he is in the Hospital Wing as we speak. Minerva, I suggest you escort her. Dumbledore interrupted.

            "One question _Arabella_, Black or Figg?" Gien asked mysteriously.

            Arabella looked terrified at the question. "F…F…Figg," she stumbled.

            "He loved you did you know that?" Gien said.

            "That murderer loved only Voldemort," she whispered, getting her voice back.

            "He was innocent! He loved you until his end!" he shouted.

            "His end?" Arabella asked shocked. "Sirius Black escaped Azkaban.

            "He lived?" Arabella nodded. Gien let out a loud cheer. "They told us he did, they showed us his skull and all.

            "They?" Arabella asked, now enamored at Gien's lack of knowledge on the very common subject.

            "Another time Arabella," Dumbledore interrupted again.

            "Yes, right Dumbledore," she said, leaving with McGonagall and giving Gien a quizzical look. As she walked through the doorway, her old woman appearance reappeared on her.

            "What was that about Sentow?" Snape asked.

            "Sirius black had a cell in front of mine for a few years before he, well, escaped. The guards told us he died. They showed us a skull and told us that it was his," Gien said quickly.

            "I meant with Figg," Snape asked annoyed.

             "They were married, didn't you know? She must have renounced his when he was convicted." Gien stared at Snape.

            "This was the first I heard anything about it," Dumbledore said. "Severus will you go check the veracity of this statement?"

            "Yes sir," Snape mumbled begrudgingly and left.

            After a few moments Gien spoke. "You still don't trust me do you?" Gien spat venomously.

            "Do not reach such conclusions so quickly Gien. I merely needed Severus out of this office because one of our mutual friends is coming up the stairs and I don't want Severus and him to be fighting once again." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling annoyingly.

            "Dumbledore!" A third voice bellowed from the doorway.

            "Speak of the devil," Gien said smirking.


End file.
